


Midnight Waltz

by Emma11



Category: 007 - Fandom, 007/Q - Fandom, 00Q - Fandom, James Bond - Fandom, Q - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 15:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6664660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emma11/pseuds/Emma11





	Midnight Waltz

灵感源自《钢琴家》这部电影，有很多片段和电影重合。讲道理和00Q没多大关系，当AU看看好了。

 

Midnight Waltz

波兰沦陷。  
他记不清自己有几天没进食和饮水了，长时间的饥饿感让他习惯了饥饿，觅食的举动只是理智告诉他应该这么做。  
他半滑半走地钻进被炮火摧残过的断壁残垣内，伸出细瘦干枯的手臂去够勉强钉在墙壁上的壁橱。  
一个个空空如也的罐子被轻易碰落，他燃起的微弱希望也一点点熄灭。  
“咚。”一声闷响让他惊喜地抬起头，他又摸了摸那个发出沉重声响的盒子，在发现自己一只手无法将它拿下来时，他几乎要激动地跪下。  
他战栗着举起另一只手，小心翼翼地把那个罐子抱下来，用袖子擦去上面的灰尘。  
那是一个水果罐头。  
一阵汽车引擎的声音从远处传来，他惊慌失措，抱起罐头猫着身子向废墟深处逃去。  
直到月色降临，他才从一动不动的蜷缩姿势恢复，蹑手蹑脚地走出来---他需要找一个东西来打开罐头盖子。

他在一个灰暗的壁炉旁发现了铁锨，于是将罐头搁在壁炉上方的挡板上面，双手举起铁锨和铁钩，吃力地用钉钉子的办法去砸铝皮。

当坚硬的盖子被凿开一个洞时，力的失衡让它做了一个自由落体。果汁从缺口处流出来，在地上随着圆筒的滚动画出一条深色的直线。

圆筒碰到了楼梯后才停下来，他却不敢上前拿起来。那层台阶上停留了一双黑色的皮质靴子，再往上是一套干净挺拔的灰蓝色德式军装。  
他愣在原地，他最清楚德国人的无情--他的朋友们被从队伍中拉出来，被勒令趴在地上，而德国人就以处决的方式，一个挨一个在他们的脑袋上送进去子弹。

“你是谁？”德国军官忽然开口问道，保持着斜倚在扶手上的姿势，似乎没有其他的意思，就是普通的搭讪。见他没有回答，军官又补充了一句，“听得懂德语？”  
他才回过神来，赶忙点了点头：“可以，上校先生。”语气里是克制不住的颤抖。  
“波兰人？”  
他又点点头。  
“干什么的？”  
“在波兰电台演奏手风琴。”  
军官默不出声地看着他，良久才走下台阶。他垂着眼睛看着地面，上下牙齿频繁地撞击彼此。

“那有一台，现在你可以表演了。”  
他抬起眼睛，军官掏出手帕，拍干净了一张椅子坐上去，摘下帽子，金发在月光下反出银色的光。

他迟疑着走过去，用手指扶了扶眼镜，拿起手风琴，他挑了一支最熟练的圆舞曲，试探着演奏起来。建立犹太区以来，他几年没有再碰过心爱的乐器。悠扬的声音从风箱里溢出来，他逐渐忘记了身体的痛苦，又回到了温暖光亮的从前。

演奏间隙，他对上了军官的眼睛，清冽而犀利的蓝色，但他不觉得害怕。

第二天，那个军官给他送来了面包和火腿，回报就是他拉手风琴给他听。

第三天，第四天，第五天都是如此。

第六天的那个晚上，角色互换。军官在他赤裸的身体上忘情演奏，他迎合着这支乐曲的节奏挺身。

第七天，苏联的军车开进华沙。  
军官临走前给他送了两个纸包着的包裹，打开后是两块牛肉。  
“我不知道该怎么感谢你。”他说。

“你叫什么名字？”

“Q.”

“Q？”军官重复了一遍，尾音上扬，“我有机会会在波兰电台听你表演的。”然后他转身离开。

Q心中一颤，感觉千万只蚂蚁成群结队从他的胸口跑出来，在皮肤上行军。他快步追了出去，对那个背影提高了声音说：“其实我不是波...”  
“回到英国后好好生活吧。”军官没有停下，却让他的脚粘在了原地。  
“战争结束后，你会在舞台上表演。”军官语气平常地说，“Farewell.”

几个小时后，Q见到了放着俄语歌曲的军车。

他不是什么手风琴演奏者，他是英国的情报人员，潜伏在华沙，通过各种渠道收集信息发回英国。

几年后，他站在皇家艾尔伯特音乐厅，表演的曲目正是几年前那个晚上他给那个德国军官演奏的。他有些怅然地想，他已经记不起那个人的长相，也不知道他的名字，更不知他是否在审判中活下来。

最后一个音符结束，他扶了扶眼镜，向观众席浅浅鞠躬。


End file.
